The present invention relates to a method and system for content improvement, and more specifically, to analyzing feedback from content readers to generate and assign content improvement tasks.
Technical documentation is a form of digital content that provides instructions on the installation, configuration, maintenance, and use of software. Technical documentation is often provided over the network on a technical support website with various types of unstructured content (e.g., documentation, videos, images). Historically, technical documentation was provided in bulky manuals that required significant expense for updates. Currently, technical documentation is routinely served from a web server that can be updated easily. As enterprise software becomes more complex, technical support personnel increasingly rely on accurate technical documentation for installation, configuration, maintenance, and use. Large teams of content creators often write technical documentation for enterprise software. Each content creator is a technical expert focused on a particular aspect of the software. The software complexity, combined with the size of the documentation team, increases the likelihood of documentation errors. As customers have a greater reliance on technical documentation, any small error in the documentation may cause significant customer loss of productivity and frustration.
Users discovering errors or problems with the technical documentation generally provide feedback through a support blog. Technical support experts review each blog entry and may provide solutions to users over the blog. Software, with thousands of users, may have hundreds of daily feedback entries to sort through. Determining which feedback needs immediate attention and routing feedback to the proper reviewer is an arduous task.
Over time, the blog entries and solutions are compiled and incorporated into the technical documentation for the next release of the software. Until the next release, errors and deficiencies in the documentation continue to affect users; each user rediscovers problems encountered by other users and must thereafter search through a blog for a solution. There needs to be a way to efficiently process feedback and incorporate the feedback directly into the technical documentation.